I'm Back!
by emoweirdnation
Summary: Kev is a strange child. All through her young life, she was bullied for being different or something. She left La Push and now she's back. Of course it isn't of her own free will, but she has returned. Join her as she finds love in the last place she expected it, her ex-best friend, Paul Nathaniel Lahote. Rated M for a bit of course language and graphic language
1. Chapter 1

"WAKE UP!" A sharp pain in her side woke Kev as she looked around. While she took the time to get herself together, she realized where she was and groaned. The night before, she went to bed in the one place that she never wanted to see again. La Pus, Washington. It wasn't the place itself as it was a beautiful area, but the memories tied to it were ones that she wished to forget. Another groan escaped her as she sat up to reveal what the noise and pain was. It was her alarm sitting on top of her dresser telling her that it was time to go and enroll for school, another thing she had been dreading. Though it was far beyond her patience level to endure school, she still had to go. At eighteen years old and a college graduate, her father decided that she should return to high school for the development of her social skills. Getting expelled from several celestial academies, human school was where she had to go if she didn't want to become a foreign exchange student. She stood, facing herself in the mirror. She hated living in La Push with her "grandmother" when she was a child. The reservation children picked on her and called her names. She jumped at the opportunity to skip grades. College was the best thing for her. No one paid attention to her strange hair or anything because they both thought she was following a trend and were more worried about graduating with a degree. Sure, she could've changed her appearance to look like the reservation children, but her powers weren't developed and that idea was instable in itself. She walked closer to the mirror, eyeballing herself. White hair, curvy features, tan skin, and tattoos littering her arms. She bore demonic runes on her arms, and angelic sigils on her back. Gloves were placed on her hands, hiding demonic pentagrams on the palms of both of her hands. Venturing into her closet she pulled on an Asking Alexandria long sleeved tee shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and black high top Converse. Grabbing a black leather jacket and her car keys, she went out the front door. When the woman that took care of her passed away, she left the house and her money all to Kev. It made the girl feel bad as she didn't need any of her money, but she felt that it was a kind offer.

She exited the home, looking around and seeing several people walking down the street. They were tall and well-built with ruggedly handsome features and women tucked under their arms. They were talking and she could hear them perfectly. "Hey, Jake. How to you feel now that Freak Show Williams is coming back to La, Push?" The voice that she heard made her sneer. It was Rachel Black, a sinister bitch who would go to any lengths to get what she wanted. She embarrassed Kev in front of all of the students at school because she went through early puberty. Paul Lahote, Kev's longtime crush since ever, told her that she had on a pretty dress and Rachel got mad because she had convinced her mother to buy her a new dress so that Paul could see, but Mary Anne made Kev wear a dress to school. She was awkward and a tomboy and Paul saw _her_. He didn't understand what periods were and neither did Rachel, so he stopped being her friend and became her biggest bully. So that was what her childhood was like. She was so happy when she moved away from that hellhole. She huffed and sat in her 201 4 LR4 and pulled out, riding towards Taha Aki High.

Once she pulled up to the school, she noticed that everyone stared at her. Those who remember her sneered and those who didn't know her either followed others or just gaped at her. She ignored the, all and entered the building, seeing a small Native-American woman typing at an ancient computer. She looked at me with kind eyes at first, but I think that she recognized who I was. "Ah, Karina Williams. How may I be of service to you today?" She said in a bit of forced politeness. Kev smiled a tight-lipped smile and opened her mouth. "Yes, I will be enrolling today." She sneered and all but threw Kev's applications at her. The girl resisted the urge to punch the overbearing woman in the face. She understood that along with certain groups of children not liking her, many adults disliked her as well. She sat down, the door burst open to reveal one of the large men she had seen earlier. He held the door open for someone behind him and she recognized the female automatically as Rachel Black. She calmed her boiling blood as they walked past her, talking animatedly with the receptionist, not acknowledging her presence at all. She filled out the forms, finally finishing and taking out her phone, snapping pictures of the registration forms and sending them to her father. Then, she stood, placing the forms on her desk and receiving her pass. She felt eyes on her, turning to see Paul Lahote looking her right in the eyes. Once he looked at her, his eyes widened and he seemed to fall in slow motion, She turned her back and left the office ignoring the yells and screams for an ambulance and heading to her first class of the day, which happened to be British Literature.

Upon entering the class, she realized that there wouldn't be much learning there. Heading to the back, she sat next to an angry looking female as several girls who seemed to be on the cheerleading squad of the school looked at her. "LOOK EVERYBODY! QUEEN OF BLOOD DECIDED TO SHOW HER FACE AGAIN!" She balked up her fists at that voice. It was Kim Conweller. Once the crush and now love interest of Jared Thail, she was at best a six. Now she had the nerve to call Kev a freak. She calmed herself as they all laughed, beginning the school day with Kev in a bad mood, and that was something that no one wanted to see. "Alright, class. Settle down. Ah, I see we have a new student today. I think that I'm speaking for everyone in the English department when I say thank you for your donations to our school and also that we want to welcome you wit open hands," She lost the majority of her focus after that, bright silver orbs slamming into the front of her mind. This was bad and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Although she disliked Kim, Kev didn't loathe her to the extent that she hated Rachel. In her eyes, Kim was weak willed and could be redeemed. Since Kim was a bit of a non-factor in her eyes, she focused on the board, but heard a slight murmuring and decided to listen to that. "_What do you think she did for the English department? She's a poor freak. I remember when we were kids, she wore hand-me-downs and no shoes."_ A girl whispered to another girl. She rolled her eyes. She did wear hand-me-downs because she liked clothes that fit looser. Her distaste for shoes never let up, though. The English teacher sadly heard them and walked up to her desk. "I'd like to thank you more personally, Kev. I admit that I was very surprised that you decided to come back to school here, despite how you were treated as a child." She smiled slightly at the woman, who she knew was Ms. Red, the woman who would give her sweets as a child. She was actually one of the only adults that treated her like a person aside from the residents of Forks and her grandparents. "It's fine," she said, her voice completely different from the last she had spoken. The sound was silky and slightly hypnotizing. "Despite my treatment as a child, I realize that people are petty and low. I should never lower myself to the position where I'm so insecure about myself that I have to make people feel bad about themselves and feel as if they are ugly as me, both inside and out." She said, making sure that several other people heard her. With that, the English teacher, Ms. Creed, went to her desk and began the lesson on Macbeth, which Kev placed her ear buds in and ignored.

After about ten songs, she felt a tap on her desk, looking up to see everyone staring at her. She took them out and looked up. "Yes?" She asked Ms. Creed. "Can you give me the names of the King, his sons, who told the witches what to tell Macbeth the second time they met, the name of the spell they used to make the potion, and the three visuals that the witches show Macbeth?" She heard the students snicker. _"She's going to get it wrong. We haven't even talked about that yet." _She heard Kim whisper to Rachel, Paul, and Jared, who seemed to have entered the room when she was jamming out. The three of them laughed as the entire class waited for her to fail miserably. "Well, Duncan, the King of Scotland, killed by Macbeth, thane of Glams, thane of Cawdor, future king of Scotland by complicated reasoning, his cousin, has two sons name Malcolm and Donalbane. The three hags were told by Circe, Greek goddess of witchcraft, to give him visuals that would make him overconfident in the belief that he could not be killed, lulling him into a false sense of security, making it much more painful when he was beheaded by his new antagonist, Macduff, who suspected that he killed Duncan, or at least had something to do with the murder itself. The spell used by the witches was 'Double, double, toil and trouble,' said to be a real spell used in witchcraft as King James, whose royal ass Shakespeare was attempting to kiss and descendant to the character, Banquo, was very interested in the Occult. Sadly, that makes for lots of controversy because now people believe that the play is cursed. As I digress, Macbeth took the potion and it shows him that no man of woman born shall ever kill him, he should not fear death nor pain until Burnham Wood reach Dunsenhane, and that all of Banquo's heirs would still rule." Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, silencing as class continued.

The rest of the day went by without incident until lunch came along. Kev took a solitude seat at a table outside, enjoying a lunch she made herself. "And I thought it couldn't get any worse. Now you're eating alone. What happened to those loser friends that you had before you left?" She looked up and stared at Rachel, willing the girl to go away. Her eyes had changed to a whitish blue color. "Listen here, freak. This is our table, so make yourself scarce." She started to move to avoid conflict, but a sudden anger ripped through her when Paul wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. "You know what," she said, speaking directly to the older girl. "I won't move. Your name isn't on any of these seats, so leave me alone." She said through clenched teeth. The girl laughed. "Is that your attempt at being frightening? I hear dogs that are more intimidating than you." She scoffed, looking at the smaller and you get hurt." Kim stood beside Rachel and so did another girl, Megan, Kev remembered. Unlike her little friends, Megan was a paleface. Kev stood her ground, glaring at the three girls. As she stood there, a light caught her attention and she looked over, leaving an opening for Rachel, which the girl stupidly took. As soon as she turned her head, Rachel grabbed her hair. Kev spun around, elbowing the girl in the face, a sickening crunch ringing bells in her ears as she turned and ran towards the reflector of the light, which was a large Hummer. In it was Isabella Swan, her childhood friend and the only person who came to the res to hang out with her. "You were almost in a lot of trouble, Karanni." Kev rolled her eyes. "I know, Isabella." She said, laughing as the older girl scrunched up her nose at the sound of her birth name. "That is just cruel," she said. Kev laughed. "Hi, Pot. I'm Kettle." They fell into fits of laughter as Bella pulled up to what looked like a mansion. A familiar tingle reached her skin. "Iz, you know the Cullens?!" Bella smiled at the sudden outburst. "Yeah, I'm dating Edward." She nodded, waiting for the car to stop before hopping out and heading towards the Cullen home and simply walking in. She had to tell Jasper that that shapeshifter scum had imprinted on her so that they could find a way out of it. She was starting to like it and agreeing with fate was out of her character. She headed toward the living room ad ducked a foot, shooting her foot beneath the person's leg and laughing as they fell with a loud thud. "Hello, Emmett. I thought I saw you run and hide when I got here." She said as she propped herself onto his back. "Jazz, Alice, Rose, Carlisle, and me are the only ones around, and have you guys pissed off the wolves or something because they're on their way here. Eddie texted and told us." She rolled her eyes, grabbing a tank top. "How about we do a little sparring to get ready, huh?" Emmett smirked as he ran to get Jasper. "Hey Jazz. Kev says she wants to roll in the dirt with us." He yelled. Kev smirked as she heard Jasper's quick footsteps. "Dirt?" They both nodded, Kev having had slipped into gym shorts and socks. The three of them went into the back yard. "How long do we have until they get here?" Emmett asked Kev. "They have imprints and Elders with them, so they're gonna take about ten minutes." They both looked at her and nodded. "Okay, ten minutes is enough time. They're here to talk to Carlisle anyway." She scoffed and looked up, blue eyes shining with mischief. "Ready?" Jasper smirked. "As I'll ever be." Emmett nodded and they all charged at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The wolves were having a bit of a crisis themselves, namely Paul Lahote. He ducked a flying object as a shrill scream broke out through the house he shared with his girlfriend, Rachel. "I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU IMPRINTED ON THAT UGLY BITCH!" She yelled as she threw something else. "I'm sorry, Rach." He said, sure screaming would get him nowhere. He was now army crawling across the floor. "SO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW?! LEAVE ME FOR THAT UGLY WHITE TRAMP?!" He stood, grasping her hand and ignoring his wolf howling in protest. "Baby. I chose you. Do you know how hard I have to fight my body to stay here? I fucking love you and you alone. She means _nothing _to me." She looked at him with narrow eyes. "What are you saying?" He huffed. "Can't you see I'm fighting? I'm fighting like hell for us and you seem to not care." She felt that he was trying to tell her that if she didn't get with the program, he would leave. "Okay, Babe." He smiled and nodded. "Now let's go see what Sam and Jake want. She nodded and they went towards the Uley residence.

"Hey guys. Sam and the boys are out back." Emily said, poking her head from the kitchen as she cooked up a storm. "Alright, baby. I'll be right back." He said as he kissed Rachel and headed towards the back yard where the wolves sat. Sam looked up when he showed. "Paul. I'm glad you finally decided to show up." Paul rolled his eyes and sat next to Embry. "So we all know about the new imprint and that she's… not the average imprint." A few of the wolves growled at the thought of the girl. They were her main bullies and neither of them had a reason. It was just because they girls that they liked didn't like her. Paul had always had a crush on Kev when he was growing up, but when Rachel showed everyone that she was bleeding below, he hid it. It wasn't until high school when he found out that that was a sign that her body was maturing and that every woman went through it, he felt like shit. She helped him through so much. When his dad used to bet him, she would always clean him up and take care of him until he got better. She even defended him when his dad came to snatch him from her grandmother's house. He didn't know what happened, but his dad never touched him again. He yelled at him a lot, but he never hit him. It was as if she could get rid of all of his problems. It seemed that no matter how mean he was to her, she never mistreated him or made him feel bad. "PAUL!" He looked up at the stunned faces of his brothers. "What?" he asked as he ran a hand through his hair. They all just looked. "What are you looking at?" he asked, beginning to get agitated. "How long have you been able to reject Alpha Commands?" He looked up. "I haven't rejected any Alpha Commands." He said. "Dude, he just Alpha Commanded you three times and you didn't budge." His eyes widened and it was quiet. "That doesn't matter now," he said, waving it off as Paul not paying attention. "The Cullen family has gotten a hold of the imprint and we have no idea what they're doing to her. Now I know a lot of you don't like her for what she did to Rachel, but it's our job to protect the tribe, even the imprints. Let's go." The wolves grumbled, but they followed him, not noticing a glint of bronze as they hurried that way.

Kev crossed her arms as she sneezed. "Look, Kev I'm sort of at fault for this, but if you would- "SORTA?! YOU OVERGROWN SON OF A BITCH! YOU THREW ME THROUGH A FUCKING WINDOW. I'M NOT JASPER! I STILL BLEED!" She said as she stormed towards the house. She was covered head to toe in dry dirt. He was also covered. Jasper had to go meet Edward, so it was just the two of them, and boy was the fight explosive. Three turned over trees and some much abused dirt were all witness to the act o pure violence. "I'm sorry, Kev. I just got a little carried away, is all, it won't happen again." She huffed, rubbing more dirt from her hair. "It's okay. Sorry I yelled at you." They both nodded, but a loud growl stopped them. They turned sharply to reveal the Quileute shifter pack. One of them lunged at Emmett and the other lunged at her. The two started to defend themselves, but Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all ended up in front of them. "Rose, Alice. Get Karanni inside and clean her up. We'll talk to the werewolves." Kev scoffed as they lifted her from the ground. "Werewolves my ass." She said as she was rushed into the Cullen home. Alice and Rosalie dropped her in the guest room and she went to change. The Cullens always bought her clothes despite the fact that she could buy her own. She saw the imprints and Elders when she whipped around the corner. She pulled on her Sempeternal tank top with black skinny jeans, and high top OBEY tennis shoes after a very muddy shower. Her iPod was hooked up to her belt loop. Turning around, she saw Alice standing there. "How did you know about the shifters?" A smirk graced her face. "You should know by now that asking me these questions never get answers. Just know that it's been a little mental note for a very long time." With that, she pulled her hair into a ponytail, showing markings on the back of her neck. "Esme said that she has a surprise for you when you come downstairs." Kev looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Is it a good surprise?" She smirked. "I'd like to think that it is. It's really for you to decide." Kev huffed and finished getting ready, applying lotion to her skin. Once that was finished, she headed downstairs.

Upon entry, Kev should've already known that it would be something crazy. In the living room, there were picture upon picture of her with the Cullens. "Do you like it?" The werewolves were all sitting there looking at a particular set of her when she was sixteen. She stood alone in a black and white picture. She had piercings and all of her tattoos were showing. In all of the time she had known the Cullen family, she had been fond of taking pictures. "Look how ugly she was." Rachel had the audacity to whisper. Everyone heard her, but one look from Kev silenced the Cullens. Alice, being the vengeful pixie she was, tuned to Rachel. "Hey Rachel," Edward tried to silence her and she spoke up. "What happened to your nose?" Rosalie was hiding a laugh and Bella was holding a hand over Emmett's mouth. "Oh, well your Kev here attacked me. That's why we're bringing her back to the reservation to teach her place and manners. Kev glared. At the Cullen home, she could let her unbridled rage loose. "You stupid bitch! How dare you blame it on me?! I barely even touched you. You better be lucky I didn't break your fuck-"Her mouth was covered by Esme. "I think it would best if you all left. She had a bit of an anger problem." Carlisle said as she began to kick and scream. "We aren't worried. Rachel here is a black belt. I doubt she could lay a hand on her." Jacob said as he leaned back on the couch. Kev felt Esme let her go and landed on her feet. With that, she advanced towards Rachel. Before she could get to her, she was tackled and her side exploded in pain. She was shocked for a minute as she was taken out the large window. Once she hit the ground, all she saw was blood. She looked up to see a large silver wolf snarling at her. Her body refused to respond to the commands to kill him. He launched himself at her again, effectively knocking her out. Before she blacked out, all she saw were silver eyes. Her mind didn't want to believe it, but there he was, Paul Nathaniel Lahote.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys! This is Sweeney, the new writer for the emoweirdnation account. We've really been neglecting our followers and all, but life is complicated. I'd like to personally thank my reviewers and everything for their support and all of their positive feedback…**

**brankel1: Well they wouldn't be the meddlesome, self-absorbed bitches they are if they do. They won't leave them alone, but think you'll like the reasoning as to why they're that way….**

Kev was about to attempt to fight him off, but he was pushed to the side and she was scooped up from beneath him and pressed to a warm body. She felt her body stitching itself back together, a small whimper coming from her. "Bella, it hurts so bad." She said as she looked up at the true image of Abbadon Ira Coviet, her older cousin and "Isabella Swan." She had blonde hair, silver eyes, tan skin, demonic runes, and a body most women would kill for. "You broke your promise." She croaked out. "I'm not going to let that bastard kill you, so fuck a promise." She heard Rachel yell to Paul that he was doing a good job and to kill her, and that pissed her off because she heard Paul's confirming growl, which drove her to her feet. She turned to face him, her eyes shining with vengeance. "I excused your bullying as you being childish, but after this, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you slowly in a place where no one will hear you scream, you loathsome, foul, disgusting DOG!" She screeched as she pushed Bella away and delivered a solid kick to his side, sending the both of them flying. He hit the tree and fell unconscious, be she was still coming at him. When she ran to get him again, she was tackled and held in place. Fighting and thrashing all she could, she was not getting let go. "Stop this! It isn't you!" She heard in her ear. She stopped suddenly, looking into Bella's teal eyes. "Please stop." Something about her cousin screaming drove her to a complete stop, making her head towards the door where the shifters stood. "Leave now while I can still forgive you," She said, her body begging her to react. "Listen here, young lady. We came here to receive you and we're not going anywhere without-""GET OUT NOW!" They all jumped at the sheer volume of her voice, which had cause a few trees to shake and the ground to quake beneath them. They quickly left from her sight, allowing her to go inside, Abbadon right behind her as she went in her room and slammed the door shut. They would explain everything in the morning, but not that night. All they needed was sleep.

All that could be heard the next morning was a symphony of woodland creatures, all oblivious to the brooding storm inside the Cullen residence. As it turned out, Kev woke up in a foul mood and everyone she came into contact with would surely know. She sat up in bed, Abbadon wrapped around her middle. After pushing her older cousin onto the floor, she made her way to the restroom, where she found her first victim, Emmett. He was going in, but was knocked out of the way by the smaller girl. She had never used her full strength around the Cullens, so when she pushed him, she knocked him all the way down the stairs. "Someone's cranky." He said as he picked himself off of the ground. Abbadon was having equal problems, as Kev could see when she came back from her shower in a slightly better mood. All she saw was tears. "Edward, please. I really couldn't tell you." She watched as his features softened slightly and morph into a mask of pure hate. "Bella, I can never forgive you for this. You had me thinking that you were human. Now we're killing Victoria and we killed James because we thought you were a helpless human. I never want to see you again." Seeing her cousin cry sent her over the edge, her slightly better mood forgotten. "How fucking dare you," She said from the doorway, the two turning to face her. Bella tried to stop her, but she was pissed. "Abbadon, go home. Tell your father what happened and that I'll be there shortly. I don't care about you being older, don't you dare defy me." She knew that there was no arguing with Kev as she cast one more look at Edward before leaving, closing the door behind her. "That girl has given up so much for you, Edward. I can't believe that you would treat her that way. Your little vampire secret are nothing compared to what she goes through daily and for you to throw all of her sacrifice down the drain because your feelings were hurt royally pisses me off. You have the nerve to act hurt? SHE GAVE UP HER FAMILY FOR YOU! HER FAMILY, EDWARD!" His eyes were as wide as saucers by now. "She was fresh out of her home when she met you, and she knew you were worth every single thing she had to give up. She didn't know anything about being on her own! Do you really think she came from Renee's home? That was a lie that we made up! I needed Bella and she needed me. I made her promise not to tell anyone, so if you're gonna throw a bitch fit about someone keeping secrets, be mad ME because I TOLD HER TO DO IT!" She pushed him and his back hit the wall hard enough to break bones. With that, she threw the door open and left the Cullen home.

The next week found her at school. She was pissed, but everything had turned as normal as it could get. Abbadon had been at home, the Cullens weren't talking to her, and she had yet to speak with anyone. The entire La Push shifter pack had gotten in on bullying her from afar, but they were getting bolder and bolder. Little did they know, her mood had been getting fouler and fouler by the day. She was sitting in math class. As she sat there, she heard Kim, she was starting to become very agitated. It was as if Jared, Paul, Kim, and Rachel, were always in a tight knit group. "Hey, Bloody Mary." When Kev didn't answer her, she threw a paper ball at her. Kev rose in her seat, the chair scraping the ground. Everyone turned to look as she turned on the four, her normally soft blue eyes nearly white. "Throw something else at me. I dare you. Throw something else at me and the next time it rains, I'm going to drown you like a sack of dumb puppies." She said, grabbing her bag and leaving the classroom. She kept walking until she got to her car and drove right past her house. She knew what she needed, and she wouldn't find it in La Push. An hour of riding found her riding past a sign that said, MAKKAH RESERVATION, 2.3 Mi. in faded paint.


	5. Chapter 5

Kev sat at home with a thoughtful expression on her face. She was still mad, livid even, but it just didn't seem to be coming out. Going to visit the Makkah reservation proved to make her feel better for a moment, but upon reaching Forks again, her anger had just increased. It was inching up bit by bit until she walked into her door and sat down on the couch, where she was still sitting. She could remember the visit as if it was still going on.

_When Kev arrived at the Elders home of the Makkah Native American Reservation, she was relieved that it had yet to change a bit. "Welcome back, little one." She was in the middle of the home, which empty upon entrance. Turning around, she saw a beautiful man. He had aged as she could tell from his crinkled skin and the years of wisdom behind his warm, chocolate eyes. "Chief Kotah." She said with a large smile. Everyone had the feeling of it, but not many people knew that Chief Kotah was aver skilled empath. He walked up to her, running a hand through her hair. "I knew it was you the moment you arrived. None of my children have a rage that strong. None but one, and that is you, Canary." She laughed at the pet name. He had taken to calling her Canary because she was the smallest of all of the children that frequented the res. "Can you help me?" She asked, looking around at the many photos of the Makkah shifters. "You know I cannot. I think you came here under the realization that no one can help you but yourself." She nodded. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I'm bringing Abbadon with me. She's going through a rough time in her life right now, as I'm sure She has told you. Sh'Era, or She, as she was known on the reservation was an old woman of 103 years that seems to know everything. She had taken a particular interest in Abbadon before she was Bella. "Yes, She has told me about your cousin. She said that she is on the way to becoming Lost if he is not helped." With that, he nodded to her and left the premises. She looked around, sighing and exiting, unaware of the pair of silver eyes that watched her leave._

A sharp knocking on her door broke her from her revere. She stood, her expression not one iof anger, just that she was tired. When she opened the door, the root of her anger just so happened to be standing there.

"Rachel Black." She said as she stood there. She didn't sound angry or scared, just neutral. "Listen here, bitch. I don't know what you did to get Paul to imprint on you, but you need to stop so he can come back to me." She rolled her eyes at the girl, purple nose, wide face, and all. "If you thought that I even want your little lapdog, you are sadly mistaken. Now I would respect it if you got away from my door." She said, watching as the girl backed away a bit. "Your vampires won't be able to save you every time, And when they can't I'll be there." With that, she watched Rachel leave, a flash of silver in her peripheral. "For your sake, I hope you won't. Restraint isn't my best quality." With that, she closed the door, returning to her couch, where she sat until the wee hours of the morning.

Arriving at school the next morning was a bit interesting. Rosalie bought her a new car, a black 2010 Chevy Camaro, Transformers Edition. She climbed out in her usual outfit of skinny jeans and settled for a pair of white shorts, a floral shirt, and white sandals. She had dyed her hair a chocolate brown and wore a floral diadem from flowers she found in the forest. Her lips were a bright red. She ignored the stares and walked to first block with little to no interruption. Once she sat down, she heard the whispers, similar to her first day. "_Does she think she looks good wearing that?_" _"I could totally wear that better than her." "Is she trying to fucking kill me?" _That last statement made her smirk. Paul's wide eyes were indication enough that he knew she heard him. She had come up with a better solution to everything. Her anger wasn't at Edward, Abbadon, Rachel, Kim, or even Paul. I was at herself. She had a serious dream and it made her realize. She had the ability to be a real bitch. Her ability to hold a grudge against childhood bullies was proof enough that she was just as bad as they were, though not as at fault. It was the only reason she didn't try to kill Rachel on the porch. She had forgiven what they had done to her, but she sure as hell wasn't going to forget. So she was going to just kill them with kindness. Make them think that she was going to get her revenge. Make them crazy with guilt. It was already getting to Paul. She heard Emily Uley and her husband Sam talking about how he hadn't been himself. How he had locked himself in his room at his mother's house, dumped Rachel, and refused to come out unless it was to come to school. The only person he talked to now was Jared and Jared alone. She realized that that was punishment enough. She had never really felt any emotion but anger when kids bullied her. She would cry herself to sleep every night because holding in that much anger was painful. It physically hurt, and she could do nothing about it.

"Hey, bitch." she stopped in the middle of the hallway as Rachel's voice filled her ears. She had been rapidly losing poularity since she had been dumped. All she had left was Kim, who spent most of her time with Jared now. "Yes?" Kev asked, feeling by the shift in the air that Rachel was getting closer. "I warned you already. Now you're going to pay, you man stealing tramp." Before Kev could react, there was a burning sensation in her eyes before someone grabbed her hair. The only thing hurting were her eyes, which were burning like all holy hell. She had been maced before, so the sensation wasn't as painful as the first, but that stuff still packed a sting. she delivered a blow to Rachel's gut and heard the girl double over in shrieks of remembered that the restroom was almost right in front of her, so she made her way there, feeling moisture running down her face. After rinsing her face and taking a while to recover, she looked up at herself. Her irises were a deeper, darker blue, and her sclera were deep red. Her hands seemed to be trembling and so was the sink. She was about to let out a shriek when a hand covered her mouth. "Do you want to get us caught, you idiot?!" Her eyes widened as a familiar voice filled her ears, all of her rage draining away. "I... Ira?" she said as she was released. Ira Coriar stood before her, in all of her glory. Kev and the redhead grew up together and they knew each other like the back of their own hands. Before the redhead could shout at her, she was tackled in a bear hug from her best friend.

Gym was the block that the two had decided to act. They were going to show everyone how much they were over it. Kev and Ira were going to approach the group together and were going to lay down the law. They were going to give it a try, a new start if they had to, hoping that all of their past agressions would be forgotten. Rachel had gained her friends back and was currently hanging off of Paul's arm while her tried to talk to Jared. It was enough to make Kev smirk and Ira tremble. "How dare that disrespectful bitch touch him?! Do you want me to cut her?" She chuckled darkly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "No, I can snatch him at any time. Come. Let's get ready." Ira looked to her friend and nodded, knowing that even though she didn't know it yet, Rachel had started a war with the wrong bitch.


End file.
